Maintaining security in school, business, industrial and other facilities continues to be of utmost importance. In addition, home security is also of utmost importance. Most security procedures and systems for facilities include the use of an identification badge that is carried by a user and presented in order to gain entry to a facility, and usually also worn while in the facility to signify to others that the wearer has a legitimate right to be there. These identification badges typically include a clip that can be used to clip the badge to a wearer's clothing, or a necklace that can be used to hang the badge around a user's neck.
In the area of home security, many companies provide their employees with a company jacket or shirt that includes a logo. A homeowner or occupant can therefore determine whether or not to allow access to their home or apartment based on the garment and its logo or identification information.
While such identification badges function well in many settings such as in an office, they have certain attributes that can present a problem in other settings. For example, users must keep the badges in a safe place and make sure they have them available whenever they need to gain access to a facility. Also, in certain working environments, a badge worn on the outside of a user's clothing may present a safety or manufacturing hazard. For instance, a badge hanging from a user's neck may get entangled in manufacturing equipment, potentially resulting in injury to a user. Or, in sanitary environments, the badge may harbor or carry unwanted germs that could get transferred to a sanitary food or other sanitary surface, causing unwanted contamination. Still further, such a badge may carry contaminants that might, for instance, foul a “clean room” environment such as a semiconductor manufacturing facility.
As such, there is a need for identification badges that can eliminate or alleviate some of these disadvantages.